Cold Hands, Warm Heart
by Kirei-Dayo
Summary: After over 300 years Jack Frost has been given a chance for an actual family. But with the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, the Sandman, and one immortal teenage prankster, things are bound to go wrong. One shots from before and after the movie that are all centered around everyones favorite trickster, following his stories that come with becoming a Guardian.
1. A Chance Encounter

_Set before the movie._

The harsh sleet that blocked his view for anything exceeding a few meters kept North trudging through the wicked wind in irritation. As it was he was running behind on schedule but then a blizzard had to have struck in the midst of deliveries. He gritted his teeth as the icy bite of the galls rocked him on his heels. Then he pushed through again, squinting for a gleam of color to guide him toward the sleigh. Daylight would be approaching soon throughout the world and there were houses still not stuffed with wonderous toys.

The thick plummet of snow at his feet hid many twisting roots and logs that as North pursed through the storm he collapsed over an overturned tree branch. His blue eyes of wonder felt the rough bark of the enormous structure, curious as to how such a thing had simply fallen over. From the corner of his vision, he caught sight of a flapping brown cloak but as he turned to examine it, there was nothing but a frosted wasteland staring back.

It must have been close to an hour in this frozen maze as even North, whom had had his tough times in the Pole, was beginning to shiver. Even with the extensive layers of heavy-set clothes, warmth was vanishing with every passing minute. He had to find the sleigh quickly as deadlines had to be met before the children could awaken from their slumbers. That's when he saw it again; that flash of mahogany that never lasted more than a mere second.

"Must be eyes playing tricks.." he grumbled, his large and powerful hands wrapped tightly against his sides for a slight increase in body heat. No one could last long out in these frozen gusts, not himself included. His breath swirled toward the clouds who blocked any contact with the Man in the Moon for advice. Giving the numb patch of wood a final pat, he clambered over the thing in one fell swoop, only to realize he had another problem on his hands.

Yes, the Guardian of Wonder had just landed atop a frosted lake that was hidden only by the dusting of fallen snowflakes. At this point he would have used the timber for balance but his fine tuned muscles had pushed him further from any reach of the thing. So he stood there as the wind hollered while the onslaught of the blizzard headed toward its peak.

"Le-left-...go left." came a mysterious voice. North glanced about, surely someone had not just spoken in this abandoned patch of trees. Still he tiptoed carefully over the body of water, straining for any signs of creaks. Hearing none, he finally felt his boots hit solid ground jam-packed with slush. "Hello?" the normally jolly man called out, hearing only the blow of current at first.

"Continue north." once again came the chilling speaker, as the large man stood dazed for a moment. Then he finally understood, _the direction!_ Of course this stranger didn't know his name, how could he? Still he wasn't one who tended to enjoy being told what to do; that was his job! Well, unofficially of course, he couldn't even imagine the fight that would break out if he deemed himself "Leader of the Guardians", but it made him chuckle to think of Bunny's scrunched up face. Had it not been for the ticking hours of the clock, the man of Christmas wouldn't have made a move, and it most certainly _was_ _**not**_ due to getting cold.

As he made his way over the tundra-like area, he saw his abandoned sleigh prepped for lift off. The reindeer were pawing at the white blanket with their hoofs, joyfully welcoming back their master so they might leave very hastily. He slung himself into the front seat, gripping tightly against the reins while he pondered.

"_Voice!_ Might you alteast tell me name!" he shouted so he might overcome the deafening sound of the slashing wind. The noise died down for an instant, the once horrid snowstorm now at a standstill while the dainty snowflakes drooped down to the piles accumulating below. North searched the clearing in suspicion for an painfully long moment, before whisking the straps down so the reindeer might move. He'd given up hope trying to deal with the unknown force and he had other things to deal with such as finishing the rest of the holiday. Then just as he was almost out of earshot, a faint sound rustled through his long white hair.

_"Jack Frost"_

* * *

**First time writing a fan-fic for this movie but it won't be the last. My addiction has grown so strong to this and I know the root cause of it all. Two words: _Jack Frost.  
_**

**Feel free to read and review at your pace.  
**

**Also, I got some more ideas up in my workshop that I might let loose if I can work up my self esteem to actually post it.**


	2. Kittens, Kidnapping, and Kangaroos Pt 1

_Set shortly after the movie._

Jack was curled beneath the gnarled limbs of a sycamore which overlooked the plume of powder he had sprinkled across the land. It was already the middle of Winter, the long-awaited holiday of wonder just around the corner for the little tikes who were fast asleep in their warm beds. He lounged comfortably against the rounded space between the thick branches, letting the nostalgia of the seasons weigh against his wounded heart. Somewhere between his peaceful rest, he must have slipped out of consciousness. Sleep wasn't an issue in this circumstance as spirits never required such a vulnerable source for their power, however, that didn't mean they would let an urge such as that slip by all the time.

* * *

Many times Jack found himself reliving memories in his dreams, often of the freshly restored Pippa spending her afternoon doing odd little activities that always seemed to brighten his mood. This time his mind had wandered into a different time where the world wasn't quite so tranquil. He was back in his element, surrounded by slopes of ragged mountains that carved the area into a frost spirit's paradise. The South Pole never ceased to amaze his eyes as the landscape was constantly under a new vision from the steady winds that pushed against his back. He couldn't recall the last time he'd visited but it couldn't have been long after his initiation into the Guardian ranks. Pressure and stress had often led him back to this deserted place where he could scream as loud as he wanted to from its snow-capped peaks. Judging from the mass amount of paint splatters that lined his ankles and waist of his hoodie, it was the memory of his heated argument with Bunnymund.

Dream Jack thumped his staff against the ground in irritation, pausing when the wind blew against the surrounding area. His eyebrows were creased in obvious anger, while he paced the cliffs edge.

_"How was I supposed to know that he hated cats?" _

He mumbled a few things in unreadable grunts, dropping on his bottom as he dangled his legs over the side. As the past image of the teen gazed out at the barren stretch of land, the present one was circling around the other while he scratched at his head. This memory wasn't the greatest one to think about, considering that tiny feline was the reason he'd been booted from the Warren by an unfriendly kangaroo. She hadn't even meant to knock into the color palettes on purpose; in fact, it was almost the rabbit's fault for yelling so loud. As he recalled, they never were quite able to find that sneaky girl in that labyrinth of tunnels, had they.

Present Jack looked over from his day-dream when he noticed his past self was already on his bare feet. He was gripping his staff tightly as he bit hard into the pale lips. The fresh imprint of this memory on his mind reminded him it'd only been two days since this incident, only 48 hours since he stormed out of his friend's home in a huff. As past Jack took to the skies so he might spend the rest of the day messing with elves and Phil in North's workshop, the real one was ready to wake up now. He'd had enough of the event that he couldn't bear to watch himself promise to the wind that he'd be fine on his own.

* * *

The thin teen looked up, past the intertwined wood to gaze at the twinkling lights which dotted the Heavens. Sandy would be starting up his cloud by now and Tooth's fairies would be fluttering through windows at this hour. He yawned the rest of the restless feeling out of his system as the winds gently swayed him from his roost. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, meaning the jolly old man would be hosting a festive party in honor of the success of the year. Though he longed to spend some actual time with the odd group he called family, he also knew he would have to face a certain floppy eared individual. Then again if he skipped the party, they were bound to get worried and send out a search team, meaning another chance to spend in a gigantic sack. He sighed, resting his staff in the crook of his arm. The moon shed streaks of light across his face as he simply looked at the shining sphere in silence. If he'd know any better, it was almost as if the Man in the Moon was laughing at the sullen looking teenager.

* * *

**I finally managed to force this out through a mixture of cold medicines and over a dozen tissues. Still quite happy with it being done and not being a one hit kind of person. Shoutouts to all of the positive feedback as well as the followers and favorites: I love you all, you make writing this feel so much easier and couldn't ask for more. Just ask the people who live with me I wouldn't shut up after I turned my computer on to this. I'll also start accepting requests because I'm interested in what you people want to read and would like to now if you want the next chapter of this installment or a Tooth story. FYI, I'm avoiding doing shipping because fangirls ****_scare_**** me. Though that doesn't mean I won't incorporate some fluff. **

**Finally, feel free to read and review at your own pace.**


	3. Kittens, Kidnapping, and Kangaroos Pt 2

_Set shortly after the movie._

In some ways, even after three hundred years or so of solid isolation, Jack was just as gullible as any other child. Luckily, his cunning antics and untrusting nature also meant he knew a trap when he saw one.

He'd been swaying with the wind for close to an hour, stirring through every emotion that was wrestling to overtake the rest. The Northern lights had been flashing for longer than he would have liked, visibly displaying the required Guardian meeting he was supposed to be attending. So as he free-fell toward his favorite spot, of which he dubbed his lake, the scene below was just oozing with temptation that he easily pushed aside all his troubles for a moment.

Yes, below him was a plate of cookies precariously placed in the center of the frozen thicket.

His mischievous grin found its way upon his face, unable to hold back the sheer amount of wicked intent swarming inside. A small snap of a twig cast his eyes to the left, catching a tuft of brown fur nestled behind a thick trunk followed by a low-pitched grumble that he assumed was an apology. After a quick breath, he shrank the full-blown smile down to a tightly stretched line across his mouth.

_Two, three, and four._ he counted mentally, floating down until his bare feet met the solid crystal of ice. If he had known better, Jack could have taken to the skies and fled in a matter of seconds, heck he could have even blasted every yeti with one twirl of his staff. Then again, Jack wasn't the smartest or most strategic Guardian, nor would he probably ever come close to being so. Instead, he was gonna do what he did best: have a little bit of fun.

The plate in front of him smelt fresh as if the treats had only just been made. He didn't doubt it, considering North always had dozens of these whizzing throughout the workshop. It was actually a surprise he wasn't sick of them already. Sugar was still sugar, though. As he crouched over to investigate the rounded delicacies, a lumbering crunch of footsteps resounded.

The yeti off to his left didn't see the foot in front of him before he toppled onto the lake with a thick crash. As for the one behind him, the domino affect also bashed his attempts to gripping the spirit's paint splattered hood. A light-hearted laugher caught the air with a bell-like tone while Jack easily sidestepped every furry arm that reached out at him. After the first trip into the sack said months ago, he'd been preparing for a little payback of his own. Now it was almost to easy as he froze the third yeti's feet to the lake, hardly able to contain the hearty childish giggle bubbling inside. Just as he rose his staff to knock the fourth and final yeti into a snow bank, a hand swiped the weapon from his grasp.

"Wa- hey!" he choked out, glancing toward the skies with a mixture of confusion and shock. A smirking sandman waved the stick in response, silently gloating over the Earth-bound boy. Almost mocking his friend, Sandy blew into his hand to create a golden snowball, or rather, dreamball.

"Now hold on just a second- you wouldn't!" came a slightly unnerved Jack as he stalked back from the other with his hands toward his face. He could practically spell out the words that spoke volumes through the elder's twinkling eyes. It was like a challenge had initiated, but without his powers, Jack wasn't to confident as he had been just a few short moments ago. Setting the staff amongst the dream sand cloud, Sandy bowed as though it were some duel before he pitched the lob at an unbelievable rate. Before he could even think about jumping to safety, the sphere had hit its target straight in the face, exploding into tiny golden weaves that spun eagerly around his head. He was asleep before he even touched the ground.

* * *

**You guys said you wanted the second installment so here ya go! Not sure how long this stories gonna take but I'll try not to drag it out so I can get some more one shots that have been plaging my sleepless mind. Welcome to the newest followers, favorites, and even some nice reviews; you all lift me up with your positive support and I love you all for it. Leave a suggestion for the topic of the next chapter whether it be the third part of this, the Tooth mishap story, or a slightly depressing peek at Jacks past. Please! I've got tons of ideas but never know where to start...**

**Like usual, feel free to read and review at your own pace.**


	4. Forgotten

The ground was flushed with those intricate snowflakes that he took such skill in carving, the wind calmly easing them to rest beside their siblings. Trees soared far above his head like predatory keepers that overlooked his every move, still and silent like the careful eye of the moon. Even the crunch of snow beneath soft footsteps was lost in a sea of white. Embraced in such a chilling peak of empty noise left the frost child craving that caress of laughter, something so small yet ripped from grasp. A blanket was drawn tight in the midst of the unmoving waves, each tenderly crafted gift now also stripped of such pleasantries. He watched it beneath that eerie shroud of light, his frozen eyes hidden underneath the crisp locks of his hair, leaving his expression to be taken from sight. A single set of imprints had been left in the loose powder, their deep weight crushing every breath he endeavored to intake. The entire forest was at a standstill which the weather nor a creäture dared to interrupt. A single fragment drifted through the lull of his companion, flowing through the air against the background of night. Swaying, it took its rest upon its brethren, pulled toward that pile which was coddled by the cold hands of winter.

Without belief, the gateway of the world was boarded up with planks of his failures.

Always unable to feel anything against his frosted fingertips, he longed for that touch of a giggle, but he was left with the merciless return of lifeless absence.

Tears licked against the gleam of snowfall, never able to quite touch reality.

Their tracks were laced with starlight, distantly grieving in the sparkle of space.

The immortal snow spirit kept any words that gripped his tongue in such a vice to the midnight rush of wind.

All his secrets, all his _pain_ bound for the open skies that could only stare in his misery.

It was said that time was an evil temptress for it lacked the ability to last for more than a fleeting moment

yet for the lonely child of icicles, it seemed to stretch on for an _eternity_.

There was only one set of prints that lingered in the depths of dusk, a sole pair that had been laid among ivory works of art.

* * *

**I spent close to two days bashing my head against a wall for a story idea. Free time to write dwindled along with my sanity as the days got later and later. Then surprise, surprise: I wake up to a Winter Wonderland on the ground. It was like a gift from above as I got called off from work to spend an entire day staring at the beautity of the seasons. It also meant I had time to sit down with some candy and let my fingers work their own magic. Slightly depressing, but it matched the mood of my muse outside. I'll try to finish up the other story so I don't leave you guys hanging, but for now just enjoy the wonder of the world while I sip hot chocolate indoors. **

**Feel free to read and rate at your own pace.**


	5. Closed Minds and Open Arms

_Set after the movie._

When it came to spending time off during the warmer time of the year, Jack could only stand so much before he would turn tail. It wasn't like he hated the cluster no matter how often they teased his short comings, rather, the Guardians had only become invested in his life for such a short time that it had settled right. Tooth was the first to notice with her untapped maternal instincts since she had become so attached to the boy and the pearly white teeth attached. She'd offer to leave the palace for some time out together, he'd help her on the deliveries, then he would vanish without a trace. Though she longed to ask him to stay, she dared not impose on such a delicate subject in fear of abandonment for more than simply a few weeks.

The wisest and oldest guardian was the next to notice the rapid escapes that their immortal child often led. Sandy had taken Jack on trips to spin dreams in which he would curl up beside the smaller man while he worked. They would mold dolphins from the sand and have them splash in a melody of fireworks above the night sky. Then when morning came, the snow spirit would be gone with only the fading image of a snowflake as proof of his pretense being there. The Sandman hoped to pry into any lingering troubles the other was with-holding yet he refused to tempt fate with the chance of losing such a companion.

North soon followed in the discovery as he had recently taken to harboring Jack for brief periods of time. The boy would test all the toys and explain how to give a new twist of fun to the gift. In return, the Guardian of wonder would bury him with treats of every shape and size. They'd goof about old snow stories, debate over the designs of snowmen, and occasionally partake in a good-heartened prank on one of the yeti. Sometimes, the sprite could convince the jolly man to join in the battle of a snowball fight, however, when the teams collapsed into the grounds, a certain barefooted teenager would be missing. Despite the bearded man's intent to accept the boy into a permanent residence at the Pole, he couldn't bear the thought of being deprived of the kid's future.

Gradually the grumpiest of the group was able to recognize the signs that were blooming over the visits. Bunnymund put up the punk's appearance since he would paint a few eggs with a positive intent of helping out. Half the time he would end up covered in dyes but the rabbit soon adjusted to the messy teen's habits. Hope's Guardian became accustomed to the form beneath the shade of a budding tree as his unsteady hands would sloppily paint out winter themed patterns and once a grey creäture that looked like it belonged to Pitch. Then just when the nicknamed kangaroo turned away to guide some egglettes to their places, the tree would stand alone beside an empty cartridge of colors. Even the cottontail ached to capture that bright smile that lit up the room, before he was plagued with the idea of the prankster never showing his face again.

When their favorite little member would disappear from the radar, the Guardians always felt that slim chance that he wouldn't be returning. They would quietly speak in hushed tones, secretly sending out whatever scouts were at their disposal. The atmosphere would be one of yearning; all of them had remained so untouched by the innocence of the real world that when its source would escape, their binds didn't seem so efficient, bonds appeared flimsy, and a gaping hole would substitute the absent members place. Then after the days ticked past in a shattering uneasiness, they could only welcome back their baby with open arms. Always eager to take him back into their family but never able to make him stay.

* * *

**I've noticed so many problems with my writing and well as life. I'll play happiness guru with my friend who is stuck in a horrid depression but am not happy with my own life. Wait-writing...right. I swear part 3 of the other story is coming but I lost interest halfway through since I'm stuck in this slump. But I haven't written for you guys in a while so I felt I owed you something. It'll get done but till then I'll sate you with this and I can live to see tomorrow, fair right? Happy belated Valentines Day to all!**

**Feel free to rate and review at your own pace.**


	6. Kittens, Kidnapping, and Kangaroos Pt 3

_Set after the movie._

Jack had spent nearly four lifetimes trying to console every feeling, every emotion to the depths of his soul. He kept saying that it was so he couldn't be hurt anymore when the other spirits ignored his pleas or a child fazed through his body. The only person he needed was _himself_- that was how it always was in the past. All those hardships of being abandoned when the red-nosed children headed home, the silent calls into the bleakest corners of the world for a single return, even the act of being shoved aside by the handful of creatures able to acknowledge him. They wore at the edges of his mind like a constant reminder of how he struggled all those years ago. Yet, somehow, along the way..maybe he gave into some sliver of doubt that he had some kind of valuable purpose that was just now within reach.

His cerulean eyes glimpsed the rough outline of the inner network of wooden boards. The slightly immature urges tempted to lull him back into the comforting sense of security he sometimes clutched in the wake of the night. Drowsiness laid a faint film over his eyes so that colors seemed to blend into one another till one could hardly make tails of which differed from the other. A yawn seeped through his chapped lips, pulling at the two tight slips of flesh in warning. A scuffle stifled whatever languid movements hampered his thin muscles, sweeping away the lasting touches of sleep in the process. Soon followed a flicker of light and the low-pitched hum that drolled over the room in a chorus of a single player. The recently proclaimed Guardian of Fun timidly brushed the anemic blanket off of his side, picking his way off the used bed with the minimal amount of creaks and moans from the worn springs.

His memory was still a jumble of incoherent thoughts and expressions that send his head reeling into an intense migraine. Nothing appeared to connect his recent accounts to how he had landed himself in an empty medical ward nor the source of his pounding skull. The key to all his question lied just past the solid wooden door left ajar by the latest visitor. As he wrung the remainder of stiff joints out, he loitered about the abysmal holding for a clue before he dared chance his luck out of the safety of the four pale walls. He located his staff leaning gingerly against a handcrafted chair, marked with the official Pole insignia on its seat. The return of his conductor renewed the few absent events from his timeline, recollecting the ambush and encounter against the golden dream weaver. A thin rage bubbled to the surface of his icy skin, teeth digging at the already bruised skin of his mouth.

Emotion clouded the sanity of stealthily evading sight when he slipped out the only escape route, since they'd been wise enough to place him in a windowless dwelling. He swung the heavy-set wood open, and stalked toward the sole means of light. Quips were his only vice against the more powerful and much more experienced Guardians yet his tongue was a deeply set sword that could easily cut through enemies just as effective as a blade. They built inside his chest with the echo of a light weight trudge of his feet, barely audible of the words floating past the gaping doorway of his target.

_"-should have tried harder at atoning for that. "_ A tiny catch of words caught against the fury of his eardrums, the underlying speaker feminine and somewhat ashamed in the tone.

"But we couldn't know, boy was just 'nother face in world." This one was deeper, and had the slight click of accent that only belong to a proud Russian, yet the once rich dialogue was now swollen with a hint of sorrow as well. The long pause in conversation and brief shimmer of sparks led him to believe Sandy was now the one speaking in a way only his friends could handle keeping up.

"That doesn't make it right! He was -_is_- one of us now**.** But I can't even imagined if..." the same voice from before broke away, the sweet syrupy feel of the fairies voice faltering as a sniffle intercepted her next words.

An unwelcome silence fell across the shadows of the four supposedly mythical creatures that now inhabited a spot round a sizzling fireplace. The embers flew from the mound as the neatly cut planks crackled in the space.

"M...maybe we can't change the past...but we can be there for him now. Jack hasn't left us yet so we shouldn't give up on the kid so quickly. We can make up for those lousy years and fill these with good times. That's the least we can do for the lil' ankle-biter."

Though soft-pitched and low that it nearly skimmed across his range of hearing, it was unmistakable Australian and belonged none other than to his biggest rival and competitor. What made it all the more endearing was that for one of the first times, the grumpy Cottontail hadn't called him a git nor a clown but by his actual name. The teenager was plastered to the wall, unable to shake the hammering ache in his chest. He'd been so caught up by the idea of sticking to his original ways that this new way of being craved drew his heart in the false feel of being abandoned all over again. So he'd run, he'd flown far beyond their warm hands so he wouldn't be torn from the seams. The barbs of being isolated and unnoticed for centuries were difficult to disarm into allowing anyone entrance into his inside world where everything was definitely not _snowballs and fun times_, so the slight prospect of being betrayed would surely have crashed him over the edge. However, the stifling doubt was seeping back into his system once more, filling his thoughts of impossibilities and fairy tales that would never come true.

A set of magenta eyes transfixed against the corner of the warm meeting area, stretching a once forgotten smile upon her stressed features. The remaining men all followed her line of sight to their youngest member leveraging his body weight against the door frame, his mischievous glint of his cerulean irises now replaced with the glimmer of brimming tears that threatened to fall.

_"I'm sorry."_ came a low wheezing reply as the understanding overtook his ability to blink back his statement and he broke down the last guard of his mind. Somewhere along the way his suspicions had been proved false, he had already found his place. His purpose had already been fulfilled when he became a part of this family. Now all he had left to do was accept it and _believe_.

* * *

**After about two weeks of being stranded away from my life of internet, I was overjoyed to be able to type this out. I got into a bit of trouble since the virus was heavy and took long hours to rid it from the system. Still to be able to share this emotions that have been bubbling for over a week is such a joy. This is most likely the final bit of this arc, so I can continue on a new arc or more short one-shots. Someone asked about the kitten, which I hope to explain in a small bit in the future. Anyways, thanks for continuing to read this very apologetic amateur writers work. As always...**

**Feel free to review and rate at your own pace.**


	7. Miserable Memories

_Set shortly after the movie._

In some ways, it was better to never have known what lied just beyond. That those small glimpses into the other side would only come to an even deeper hole which he had dug himself into. He'd spent his entire lifetime longing to peer through the wall, to even witness what had once been. Yet now that his wish had been met, that he had finally been able to grasp some part of his again, the hole still lingering and stung all the more. It grew to an even thicker degree that it became unbearably painful over the distant months that followed. A burning drew in his chest, scratching at the frostbitten skin with a carnal desire that failed to be quenched. His body yearned, ached for a wealth of knowledge he could never meet. The well of questions overflowed in his core, frantically endeavoring to fill in the cracks left in its wake.

_"How can I know who I am until I find out who I was?"_

It began to cloud his judgement, overtake any bit of reason he instilled. The act of uncertainty tainted his past actions in a manner unlike before, quizzically altering each decision into further delusions. His hysteria, however, failed to show obvious signs of deceit but came about in miniscule increments. The additions of delirium gradually started to distort his personality, subduing the once adolescent troublemaker into a phony spirit that wasn't a shadow of it once was. Snow proceeded to fall, hail continued to rain, still, its reign was unprecedented and unswayed by all that followed. The final season became a symbol of hopelessness, fueling the ever-growing swell of lust to covet what was lost. Now nothing else remained except the single collection of thoughts as a brief insight of what he could never truly inherit. A memorial of the memories he was never to retain, only sense as it had slipped through his fingertips when the ice consumed him that fateful day. It tore at the seams of his sanity that he could never recall any of the details that were expected to accompany his view of his baby teeth, how he couldn't name the lake he inhabited nor even the name of his only sister. Nothing had really changed after that magnificent moment of clutching some missing piece of him, in fact, that was what terrified him.

The doldrums of ice drew to a close, bringing forth patient blossoms that wove their way through his work. Buds poked through the watery ground, twining their renewed roots into the soft soil. With it came a new holiday and another role to be maintained. Jack was constrained to the edges of the world where the mountains eagerly accepted the desolate showers only he could deliver. A rift emerged like before, dividing himself into a solitude that once had lasted hundreds of mortal years. It too was ranked with the despair of formerly having been shown such compassion that it jaded that cocky attitude with cautious steps and lifeless eyes. The art of being invisible had previously been viewed as a hindrance to everything he aimed for yet for a single moment he dared to dream of trading it all to go unseen once more. That his gift could be easily exchanged for the opportunity to slip through vision and castrate himself to live without the need for interaction. Then, just as quickly as it had appeared, the idea died with the simple noise of footsteps.

Antarctica had been popular for its frosted peaks and barren outstretches of land so he was astonished to find the four members of their lofty group assembled before his very eyes. Words were neither exchanged nor did anyone shiver against the numbing tundra. All the same, Jack felt content just by their smiling faces that he didn't struggle anymore. The life of constant endangerment where he stood on the brim of reality had finally come to a close. It was true that he was never going to recover the past, that nothing could change the horrid fate that accompanied it, however, it would never be able to stop him from creating memories that only could be made with his new family.

* * *

**This story was bases upon the idea of Jack was never truly shown his memories. The idea of the baby teeth were originally designed to show the child's happiest moment yet he wanted to recover everything that he didn't know when he awoke at the lake. Added to the fact the movie failed to even expose his sister's name (check the books), and never actually said that he knew all his memories that he had lost. So I fiddled with the notion of never being able to completely know who you are but instead only get a fraction of it, which actually is even worse. It's not what I really wanted to submit as it's not really new, but I've kept you guys waiting long enough for some sort of writing. Trying to add in short ideas for his adventures with the other Guardians, Pitch, and even Jamie for the future but was to lazy tonight. Brain is on auto pilot at the moment from exams but I'll be back later. Hopefully.**

**Feel free to review and rate at your own pace.**


	8. One and the Same Pt 1

_Set after the movie_.

The innocent looking grin had been misplaced despite the extensive searches draw out to once again discover that charming and slightly distressing smile that matched the cheeky and mischievous pair of eyes above it. Even those two eerie orbs of blue had been abandoned, perhaps following the missing cheshire-smile off into oblivion, till the person before them neither resembled a past friend or foe, nor the jokers once unmistakable features. The situation became puzzling and the air of mystery surrounding it left many questions unanswered that it became nearly intolerable.

Height itself wasn't such an issue, neither was the lack of mass that was assumed to be a stomach as those had never been very outstanding. However, the dinky sprite whose ribcage stuck out from his tightly stretched skin in peculiar angles had appeared at North's front door with a thick staff nearly identical to that of a familiar winter being. It now laid at the child's feet as the length was nearly three times his own and had taken on a substantial amount of slight chips and cracks in the polished wood.

At closer look, the merry gift maker noticed the small detail of freckles along the boys face as well as the hesitant wandering eyes that flickered about the room in uncertainty. While the initial appearance spooked the jolly man, there was no hiding the similar jaw line that lined the adolescents face or the mussed hairstyle that still remained in a ruffle of brown locks upon his head. Whether the Guardian of Wonder wanted to believe it or not, the tiny tyke before the line of yeti was indeed their own Jack Frost.

It had taken E. Aster Bunnymund two hours before he could bear to be separated from his work long enough to visit North. The insistent man had past experience in preoccupying the rabbit's already hectic schedule with narcissistic nonsense based on nothing more than his plump stomach and vain concepts on the importance of Christmas. This led to heated debates that lasted as long as weeks before he could actually create some sort of progress in the Warren. So the insignificant matter was pushed aside until he could no longer ignore the piling demands that the jolly man pressed with his less than subtle signs.

Luckily, Sandy was just finishing his rounds across the far reaches of Beijing when he was alerted to the crisis, delighted to return to the cozy cabin-like setting that had now become their main headquarters. Within twenty minutes of dream-fueled flying, the golden Guardian could make out the dark woodwork of the Pole against the dense snowfall. He shifted the plane forward as its sparkled exhume lit the skies like a miniscule star shower.

When the six-foot tall Pooka had finally entered the warmth, followed closely by the cursing about the frigid weather, which were not so subtly directed at the "popsicle", he had been less than thrilled to follow his rival about the workshop. After hundreds of years of taking upon the role of Guardian of Hope, he knew there was little that his friends could hide without so much as a sign. The quiet, hushed footsteps and obstinate refusal to speak from the swordsman despite his prodding on the holidays sounded a silent alarm to the rabbits sensitive instincts. Being friends with the man also contributed the feelings of concern and curiosity that were swirling about his stomach in a manner that was less like butterflies, more like a heavy iron cauldron. It sank deep within his chest, fidgeting the vigorous nerves as he attempted to slow his pace to keep with North. By the time that they'd reached the office, the child was tranced into a blank stare at the Sandman.

In the time it had taken for the Guardians to become acquainted with their newest charge, they knew Sanderson had bonded with him from the start. Perhaps it was because neither would speak about the past, or how they both spun their own creative whims based on nothing more than imagination. All the others could figure was that the two were inseparable with or without the communication barrier. The pair were two of a kind, partners in crime, or rather, pranks, and had a relationship unlike the rest. It wasn't to say Jack hadn't gotten along with his friends, that had never been the case, yet theirs was one of respect. Guardians like Tooth, North, or Bunny could never quite understand what it meant to truly work solo. There was never another in the world who could copy what they produced or replace their roles if they made a mistake, they were the sole source of their magic which meant a heavy burden of pressure.

Brown met blue in an unwavering gaze, still and patient like a predator. Blue met brown with an equal stand, fueled on pure determination and pride. Each had a reason not to back down, strung together on the simple aspect of being superior even in the simplest of terms. The battle ensuing had been dragging on for minutes and already faint signs of a breaking point were clear in the corners of their eyes. Signs of weakness that could not be suppressed for any longer stung insistently to cease the madness and submit to the others scrutiny. Success hung in the balance, however, and both had deemed the others will would snap first. Seconds ticked by as the clock clicked knowingly above their heads, entrancing their diminishing willpower into the sound of each sway. _Tick. Tick. Tick._

"No fair Sandy, I di'n't b'ink!" Bunnymund stared intensely at the pouting child who was sloppily stretched out against North's messy desk. As the little boy fidgeted, the numerous blueprints and loose papers jostled above, threatening to topple or slide to the ground. The pale lips pinched tightly together as the twinkle of sand resounding in place of the Sandman's laughter.

"I di' not. I di'n't _b'ink_!" he repeated, the small shade of pink crossing the small face. His attention to the giggling man had distracted him from noticing the two who hung by the door. Bunny was quizzically analyzing the kid since North hadn't bothered to explain why a kid was here, or why he was Sandy to begin with. It was then the papers gave way under the constant earthquakes, collapsing over the side upon the squirming body. This thus erupted another round of silent cackling that only the tiny Guardian could pull off.

A tiny form pushed his way out through the diagrams, a red blush curling all the way up to his ears which poked out from underneath the brown hair. His mouth held rigidly as a straight line while his embarrassment flooded throughout the entire room. An epiphany dawned upon the large rabbit as the perplexing similarity connected the dots.

_"Jack?!"_

* * *

**Longest Chapter yet?! Sorry it took so long, I've been trying to get my license which means ****_driving, driving, driving. _****Still it's Spring Break and what better way to kick it off then with a new story. Not sure how long I want this one to go but I have a few prompts that I want in this before I'm done. I apologize if you guys are getting tired of little Jack stories but I can't resist, he's ****_adorable! _**

**Feel free to read and review at your own pace.**


	9. One and the Same Pt 2

_Set after the movie._

It had taken approximately three minutes, forty seconds before the rabbit could properly face the tiny scarlet faced adolescent without having a complete panic attack. Then it took another ten minutes of one sided Australian accented yelling to settle the remaining nerves and add an awkward frame to the current situation. North balanced the overbearing volume with the most mellow pitch he could produce with his Russian tongue. Their tones shifted and slid alongside one another, neither taking control despite the seemingly aggressive behavior. After some heavy pronunciation in their native languages and clenched fists and paws, they settled their differences long enough to know when to take their conversation elsewhere.

Time had taught them the morals of being civilized, that followed by the ever watchful gaze of the young tyke who dared not take his sight off the two. After their Sophie incident amongst the Pitch confrontation, they'd made it a point not to affect the well beings of the lights they were supposed to be protecting. Innocence was counted as something to be guarded, after all.

The door that closed behind the two bipolar attitudes had once again distracted the mini Guardian from his last incident. While he'd been so concentrated on the battle of eyes, that had been obliviated the moment that snout had let loose a few dozen strings of pure gibberish. The tiny blue eyes blinked at the heavy presence of the office entryway, to Sandy, then back again.

"How'd that bunny know my name?"

The golden man peeked over his shoulder, the smile never missing a beat before he waved a plethora of daisies and hopping egg above his head. At times the Sandman enjoyed these voiceless images that covered the empty words within his throat, yet there was always instances where his message never seemed the come through, he-

"Do you thin' he knows where mom is too?"

Now that effervescent look normally plastered against the tinted skin vanished with a combination of alarm and dismay. What was once an innocent and new experience now felt sour and melancholy in retrospect. He'd been so delighted to see a new side to the eerily disquieting teen who would never reveal much about himself, then maybe taunt him for a good laugh about it later, but now he simply wanted the old, jester whom held more depth that he ventured to explore. Just as those glossy eyes, ones filled with such hope, that it nearly broke the dream winder's heart when the wood entrance creaked against its hinges.

To his surprise, the whirlwind of green and yellow caused a flurry of papers to whisk to the skies once more. He lunged backwards in the sudden gust, nearly caught off guard to the point of collapsing on his rear. As he stabilized by gripping the solid presence of the desk, he found a flittering Tooth clutching the baby Jack like a lifeline. Within a minute, the thin captive began to struggle violently against the encasement. The fairy soon realized her overreaction and loosened her strict hold against the boy's waist.

"My Sweet tooth, what has happened to you? You're so small." Her violet eyes searched his body from head to toe, looking for some type of physical point she could act upon. The motherly instincts that had been instilled upon her hadn't vanished when she became a Guardian, on the contrary, they'd increased significantly. Their use was called upon to care for each of the dozens of hummingbird carriers she loved and now they once again had been surged with the arrival of the ice immortal.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Do you feel alright?" The rapid fire questions came like speeding bullets, overpowering the limp body still secured in her arms. She was rotating him in nearly every manner for a speck of injury and even with her thorough inspection complete she refused to set him free from the light embrace. "Sandy, had North figured out what happened? What could have happened to Jack to end up like this?" Toothiana tossed a glance at the stunned Sandman, whom still was knocked through a loop by her speedy entry.

"Sand-!"

The door behind them which was previously slammed open by the arrival of the Tooth Fairy now contained the silhouettes of the two remaining Guardians. Their previous confrontation had ended just shy of a minute ago and were coming back to finish discussing the initial plans. So it came as a pleasant shock to see their feathered friend already at the workshop. Judging from the tamed body language and satisfied look upon his features, the talk had gone swimmingly. Sandy breathed a sigh of relief at that. It was then that recognition sent up a red flag in his head. Just as he was about to signal the others, his fears had been realized.

"Ah, mister bunny, have you seen my momma?"

* * *

**Kawaii~ I have so much to add to this and I can't wait! Little Jackson is just so lovable that no one may resist. Now I get to spend the rest of my free time plotting how to make this even cornier than it is now...as soon as I finish my other story. Still I'll try to get back to this just as soon as I complete my Anniversary gift for my best friend. She's been in her first real relationship for an entire year plus her birthday is right around the corner. So..Happy Anniversary Shelby and Andrew! **

**Feel free to read and review at your own pace.**


	10. One and the Same Pt 3

_Set after the movie._

Silence has once been a common place for the Guardians, unable to stretch the span of time with idle chatter about unimportant gossip and invaluable topics such as the weather. Time was an ever-changing presence which loomed over them all in its tiny cracks. They were beyond its bounds while those they afflicted all were caught up in the power it produced. It was a disquieting situation to watch all those you dared to extend a hand to vanish and pass on without a word. Each growing instance had whittled away their humanity til they barely took to conversation, strung together only by the same passage they grew bitter with. Enemies and traumatic experiences, however, tend to invite the desire for companionship to overcome harsh and brutal statistics. Words were exchanged in these bothersome upheaves that they remained united to hinder such rebellious characters. It wasn't a perfect system by any means yet the bonds were forged in bequeathing times of peace, which was satisfactory to all that it encompassed.

A clock ruled those whom walked the little water-filled planet, unbiased by any human aspect that they hoped would tip the scale in their favor. Friends and adversary alike were wiped from the slate, shedding memories and bloodshed with a single stroke. They had never considered themselves immortal-no,- even that was proven under such dire conditions to be a lie. Yet the ordinary gears of age had ceased their flow, preventing their final moments to go in a natural state. Only by brandishing infuriated violence could truly allow them their last breath, both considered a blessing and a punishment in its right.

Death was such an odd word to begin with, for it to connect the entire spectrum of its loss in so few letters. That this five syllable term accompanied billions of lost souls, and trillions of its witnesses and aftermatic impressions could discombobulate the mind in triviality. In a deeper thought, life was also the same. It was even less of an expression and its concept ranged to unimaginable lengths as well. It had crossed each of their minds at one period or another, judging the initial upbringing in which they'd been raised and its valuable impact it corresponded upon the world.

The Man in the Moon was never treated for a fool, as ever knowing as a God and nearly as passive. It was _he_ whom lifted them from the cold embraces of the afterlife to serve his aid against those who sought the end of what he protected. Their roles as pawns was never dulled in any action yet it never discarded the idea of a margin of error on someones part. Then came the day they'd been met with another whom resembled one which would drag them down to where they belonged before rebirth. A body which focused the harsh and frigid grip of those whom slept in nailed beds beneath their feet. It was misleading that he would also deliver the missing warmth that was presumed lost with the surge of eternal rank.

* * *

Those eyes had once conquered earth-shattering consequences, demolished strong willed armies, and vanquished numerous attempts at even the basics of arguments. It was an unbecoming trump card which was thus far unbeatable. To verse such a foe made any past challenges appear as little more than child's play. In their entire lifetimes combined, a greater threat had never surfaced so as those shimmering sockets locked onto to their latest prey, it flabbergasted any logical counter he'd been ready to serve. Opposition was futile against such a sight, that panic replaced a once steady willpower achieved over lasting hardships in mere chimes of a hand.

"M-momma?" sputtered an incoherent speaker, lost in the waves of turmoil sprouting in disarray about the four. Pandemonium never seemed to lose pace when it came to the boy, gawking those beacons of cerulean in a general direction. Bunnymund felt his entire form burning from that intense, unblinking scrutiny as his head swiveled for a particular object to concentrate his attention to. Even when they conceded to his position, they grazed his brown split ends along the right side of his freckled face. His words were locked in his throat, unable to compute the scenario he muddled his way into.

"Sweet tooth..." came a trembling voice along the boys left, releasing the contact while she gathered shreds of unseen emotion. Even the parade of merriment lodged a deep lump within their throats, grasping at straws for a solution in this killjoy. "Baby, you see..." she tried again, trying to assemble her courage as the words cascaded out her open mouth. It was all she could keep to do before she broke to tears, something she held her morals against for Jack to witness, whether teen or otherwise.

"Jack, this v'ill not be so easy to take...but-" North tried to take over, losing his grip of reality as the words failed to comprehend the message that were supposed to inform. No one dared to utterly crush that light that once lit their globes with a twinkle of childhood, trying to preserve this forgotten time of blissful naive ignorance that had faded in exchange for understanding the blackest portions that eyes shunned from minds.

"She's probably lookin' for me, huh? Hope she's not worried- hate to make her worry." Jack thought aloud, letting the audible worries mingle in their wounds. No one met his look anymore, even his stature and shadow couldn't capture their vision for a mere moment. Shame shrouded in an unwelcome blanket curbing the personal demons that haunted every being in existence.

Previous talks of paper models, snowballs, staring contests, and times of laughter seemed bleak and distant from where they once originated. Almost as if another time, another dimension that shattered that uplifting dream with a snap of its nightmarish claws. The appearance of a single body went uninformed; how did it compare to the revelation of their latest unveiling? Squeaks and chirps eventually drew the attention of the fairy to notice her mini double had arrived with news. They conversed in a foreign mixture of tweets and acute ranges which fairly amounted in an new emergence of a hopefully diverging subject.

Every pair of sight converged on their two nearly identical shapes, airborne bodies unresponsive to anything outside the sole bodies. Furrowed eyebrows creased to complement the concentrated look, skeptically observing what laid before them. They inquired a better look as the feet pitched themselves the short distance to the new source of distraction. A sharp tug ran a cool chill along Tooth's feathered appearance, elating an abrupt release of air from her lungs before investigating the sudden cause of the sensation.

_"Momma?"_ A murmur sounded from the attached body of the arm, still coiled around her multi-colored leg. As their eyes interlocked, violet against azure, she took in the wonderment trapped in that single stare.

* * *

**_Another ending by the a single thing from baby Jack?!_**** Jeez, but hey, chapter is up! The beginning spiel is a bit of a foreshadowing as well as a few hints that you may have picked up in the story so far. If not, oh well~ Enjoy the ride with me and just read along while I make a fool of myself in this story. More characters are to come if you'll bear with it. Sorry if you're looking for a one-shot, I'll try to post one soon. Til then, let me know what you guys think of this and if it should continue. Jackson may have faded from the season but he's still in all our hearts! Anyhow...**

**Feel free to read and review at your own pace.**


	11. One and the Same Pt 4

_Set after the movie._

The single word pattered the freshly oiled floorboards like a rock skipping across the water. It rippled in tiny waves that faded as the mass dragged the abandoned object to the bottom. Lumps clotting their throats seem to multiply exponentially as the pale arms quivered about the fairy's thigh. A whimper left the boy's mouth as he gushed his feelings against the rainbowed feathers. Tooth gaped at the constricted touch, starstruck when he pulled away long enough to meet her amethyst irises. Control clawed down her defenses; tears licked down his peach tinted cheeks, splashing against her ankles in a heart wrenching display. Her Jack was crying.

In a matter of moments, gentle hands grasped the tiny waist, easily skyrocketing the lightweight into a hiccuping embrace. Her shoulders shook with each haggard breath she managed to absorb. She cradled the sprite to her chest, rubbing comforting circle onto the small of his back. In that moment, her worries, her weaknesses, and her logic took a leap through the window. Sense fleeting, her sole concern rested upon the emergence of the once forgotten light. Comforting words cooed in his ears, tempting to soothe the residual emotions plaguing the coil in their chests, though whether it was her sake or his wasn't made out.

"Momma." he purred, relinquishing his earlier hold to console with the crook of her neck. They curled about the back of her head, adjusting his position so his head rested in her right shoulder. A few more warm tears kissed the hummingbirds breast as they struggled to keep their emotions in check. Baby Tooth even sensed the mood as she wiggled her miniscule figure between the huddled bodies to caress his neck with her head. The remainder of the Guardians locked eyes with one another, gesturing toward the door then rejecting the idea of leaving the two alone in this sorry state.

"Tooth, I hate to interrupt..but..." North's baritone voice skimmed low, bounding with a hesitant edge. A dainty hand ran across her eyes, wiping what little tracks of salt water dared to escape. When she met his hardened stare, her eyes held their softened gloss yet no longer felt threatened with a snap of character.

"I know, you've got bigger things to worry about." The feminine speaker neither trembled nor quavered in her clean-cut tone, determination... _and fear?_- sparking their attention.

"What'd ya mean?" Bunny questioned, leaning his large frame against the solid wood, arms crossed, brow furrowed with concern. Sandy raised a golden punctuation mark above his head, also gesturing his confusion and attempting to coax more information from her story.

"I think a better question is _who_." Tooth clarified, subconsciously nuzzling her hand through the wavy brown locks molded to her body. No further explanation of needed, there hd only ever been one person whom threatened them on a daily basis that could cause such a flag of warning.

"Pitch." sneered North, pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefingers in utter frustration. They had no doubt their adversary had been scheming since his last rise to power had toppled onto itself, leaving the man in question to flee from his own creations. Thus his next move would sure be twisted with an even deeper seed of revenge to quench his past failure.

A small noise snuffed their conversation to a hasty end as the warm swept in the hybrids arm shifted, eyes now closed as slow breathing escaped his partly open mouth. His chest rose in small degrees as the barefooted child wormed deeper into the comforting heat. A sigh swept the room as they came to terms that Jack had not heard the end of their conversation, thankfully. Yet the now very much human Jack Frost brought about many new dangers, especially if their arch enemy happened upon their weakened friend. The previous Christmas, the winter spirit had been the pinnacle of their force, able to challenge the nightmares new reign with his own. Now, however, his existence was added to calculations and defeat wouldn't come so easily without that power of surprise available.

"Now that the Snowballs out, shall we continue what'cha were saying. What's that sorry excuse for a shadow gotten himself into now?" came a slightly mocking Australian, amused at the sight before him. It was still odd to see his constant pain in the arse now so relaxed and open, yet that rowdy and spirited personality still lurking underfoot.

Sandy summoned a collection of sheep hopping gently over a short fence as he pressed a golden finger to his lips. North nodded in agreement, motioning toward the vacant room across the hall. While they lacked a constant desire for sleep, the bundle in Tooth's arm did. She fluttered as quietly as her wings would allow, depositing him under the navy blue bed sheets. The room was plainly set up for any random body that grew in need of a space to call their own since decorations were moot. Whereas the bed nearly took up a third of the span, a freshly crafted dresser and window made up the leftover capacity of the area. Simplistic eggshell paint coated the walls like the sparkling precipitation outside as North grew the curtains over the invading light. Tooth lent over the dozing form, parting the brown mess off his forehead before pressing a brief kiss to his heated cheek.

As the four gently closed the wooden bulk to pursue talk of the sadistic villain, they missed the tendril of darkness that slipped out from beneath the bed frame. They'd made a fatal mistake in thinking the two incidents were unrelated, even the lapse of security had been overlooked by a sweep of nightmares. Tainted sand wormed its way along the structure, climbing the side toward the blob of crinkled covers. A chuckle resounded in the darkness, grateful to be given a opportunity as easy as this. Pitch grinned his pointed teeth as the thought, mere feet from the foot of the bunk.

There was a reason they called him the Boogeyman.

* * *

**Finally able to write this without deleting it from my computer by accident! Introduction of a new character as well so hooray. This is a bit more fast paced than I would have like but I'm so done with rewriting the same scenes over and over that it'll have to do, especially since the arc didn't go very far last chapter. Thought you guys would like a small change of style. Added some motherly scenes in here for the holiday, but also wanted to focus on the plot (if you squint). Did you catch the foreshadowing yet? Did ya? Did ya? Oh well, enjoy and hope your Mothers Day went smoothly~**

**Feel free to rate and review at your own pace.**


	12. One and the Same Pt 5

_Set after the movie._

"Jackson, look at all the bunnies. Watch them, you see?" cooed a relaxing tone that caressed his cheek like smooth satin. He looked out across the woods as the snowy white creatures bounded over the hills of green. It was out of season to be seeing such creatures at the time, yet this was unbeknownst to the cheery youth. All he could imagine was little cottontails that didn't let the contrast of scenery bother them. A giggle escaped his lips as his pudgy arms extended to grasp their furs which were far beyond his reach.

"No, sweetie, you can't touch the bunnies." came the same passive tone though it hung a slight edge clipped in the t's. Soon the hands lowered and the laughter faded from his throat. The stubborn attitude flared within him, scrambling out of the vague forms grasp. It was if her physique was faded and stained with water till her features were no longer recognizable.

"Why not? I jus' wanna pet 'em." he whined, pouting while still maintaining an indignant expression. Hands reached out to comfort the heated body but Jack shifted out of reach before taking off down the path. A shout resounded behind him yet he hardly took notice, his sole focus now was the task ahead.

Four dainty twitching noses peeked up from their lunch to watch the boy clamber ungracefully over the loose sticks toward their position. Chase ensued as they fled into the thicket of the forest, a hearty bubbly physique gaining ground. The bunnies dispersed, hoping to deter the adolescent, however, he simply took the means of pursuing whomever his eyes locked upon. Another swish of fabrics could be heard churning through the trees, disturbing branches to high for the little one to smack against.

"Jackson! Where are you sweetie, it's dangerous. Come back, please. Honey?" the woman called out, while the boy continue his unfruitful game about the darkening patch of foliage. Winter had only just begun to leave their area, as the small clumps of slush still filled the pockets of dirt while leaves were still unable to bring forth their distinctive shades. The fur boots straped against his feet slid over the wet mush, catching his balance every so often. Yet his bull-headed ambitions kept him moving over hollowed patches and dry grounds. Further and further, both animal and human ran, watching the distance between them alter with every bump and bustle. At his tender age, the male didn't notice the change of scenery or how distant his adventure had taken him from home. Nor did he take in the dangers hidden underfoot till it became to late.

_Crack._ It crunched beneath his feet, nearly inaudible over his high-pitched glee. _Crack._ The bunny rabbit hopped with little weight as his speed earned it a few feet ahead of its terrorizer. It feared little but the thought of being captured that it hustled toward its awaiting family. _Crack._

"Jack!" shouted the woman, panicked and stern over the ridge. Thankfully, the hunt had been interrupted as the white-eared rabbit took his opportunity to escape while the youth threw a glance over his shoulder. Breath puffed from his rising chest as her eyes widened in a peculiar size. The boy knew he was going to be in trouble as he bit into the soft flesh of his inner lip.

"I'm so-" _Crack._ This time both spotted where the pursuit had ended, breathing stopping dead in its tracks. "Momma?" he paused, switching his eyes between the figure in front of him and danger beneath his boots.

"It's alright, sweetie. Don't move, momma'll make it all better, you'll see. Just hold on baby." she stammered, cautiously testing each move as her feet met with the twinge of stinging cold water. The season were in a state between the big four, subtle changes transforming one to the next, including the conversion of ice to water. And it just so happened this very beautiful modification just so happened to be nestled underneath the pads of Jack's footwear.

"I'm scared, momma. I'm sc-" _Crack._ His foot slid toward the figure, watching the thin breaks crunch around him. He froze the movement, hitching the sentence along with his air supply.

"I know, I know. Just stay there. Don't move. honey. Look at mommie instead, I'm gonna come get ya, okay?" Her words were meant to sound endearing yet it gave way to fear that crept along her back like a serpent. Each step brought her closer as the water rose to her ankles, no doubt estimating the depth her child had settled over. "Just-" _Crack_. "-don't mo-" _Crack._ "-ve." Tears welled in the boy's eyes, while she felt the same christening her own face. Chills leapt along her skin, warning the woman of staying in the frigid water, still she pushed against the tide as it came up to her waist. Close yet still so far from her target.

"Momma?" came again, shivering with more alarm than temperature. Their eyes met for a moment, unable to tear themselves away from the possible outcome reflecting in their retinas. A yelp erupted from the center, as the plum of water jumped over the hole. Her hands had long since turned numb as she screamed into the palms, feeding them warmth while she sobbed over the fingertips, letting the aching noise call through the shuttering woodlands.

Darkness swallowed the boy's vision as his futile struggled only earned him a quicker descent to the murky bottom. Bubbles leaked from his gaped mouth while his breath ripped from his lungs. Terror led him to breathe in, swallowing nothing but pressuring water that coated his throat and insides. The more he consumed, the cloudier his head seemed till his mind felt fuzzy with numbing thoughts. His eyes, that saw nothing but shifting images of black closed to that blank film. The only movement came from his head as it swayed through the waves that dragged him impossibly deeper. Through his stupor, he made out an echoing noise before the shadows pulled him to unconsciousness.

* * *

The mini fairy had taken refugee in the young child's hoodie, cuddled up against his neck while the baggy fabric became a make-shift blanket. Although the mischievous teen still held tight hold of her precious heart, the comfier and heated body did have its benefits. Plus, this one still was her friend and regarded him as such that she couldn't bare to desert him in this crucial time of need. Her debt was still unfulfilled and her pride refused to let the simple rescue hang above her head for eternity. She nudged the flesh with her feathers, carefully avoiding contact with her sharp beak. The last thing she needed was to wake up the child, much less by injuring him in the process. The flight across the world had left her in a slightly weakened condition and the comforting position did little to help. A yawn sawed from her throat as she settled deeper into the blue hood. A laugh, however, bolted her awake. She had heard this noise before, how could she forget the sole cause of her capture. **Pitch.**

It was then she lightly turned her face up upon her pillow, noting the creased forehead and bead of sweat that slid along his jaw. Wait, no, not sweat. Her amethyst eyes turned to saucers, stiffening the once relaxed body and paralyzing her body in a cold breath of air. Only on one other occasion had she seen the snow spirit in such a condition as this and it had been a time of great depression. It always turned a heavy stone within her breast that she couldn't help but follow his example, fresh tears smacking against the thick veins coursing through Jack's neck.

* * *

The Guardians murmured in the conference room, Tooth explaining every detail that her brave messager had delivered. Desicions had to be made, theories overlooked, scrutinized before being rewritten. Each stone-faced upon the challenge to come while they peered at the globe. Lights glittered back at them like stars, reminding each of their reason for such strife. No one wanted to budge from their positions, afraid of the consequences following each moment. They were all so vulnerable, each so weak that they couldn't believe how they'd survived for so long without incident. Plans strewed over the table, which had been brought over by Phil, or so the teen had nicknamed the yeti. Marks resided on all of them, highlighting key aspects or mistakes that had to be altered for a more convenient method. North pulled a hand through his greasy hair, tonight was definently going to be a long one.

Sandy conjured an image of the snowflake, then two bodies, one slightly shorter than the other. Bunnymund shook his head in frustration, ears drawn back tight against his head.

"I jus' don't see how the kid got in this predicament. How the nelly did he turn to an ankle-biter?" wondered the Australian, stomping the large foot in confusion. Their options had dwindled down to the three possible ideas. First, they could search out their enemy before he was able to get the jump on them. Second, they could investigate the cause behind their Jack problem or third, they could wait and see how each issue progressed before jumping to conclusions. A unanimous vote had yet to be reached as they discussed the issues following each notion. Never had an event such as this have occurred, and now that it did, the group pondered just how invincible they had made themselves out to be. Without a single member that had only joined their ranks for a short period, their strategies no longer resembled the finesse it once reached nor did they see the strength and willpower they had dawned in the previous battle.

_Could they really solve the mystery and return to their time of peace?_ It was on everyone's mind yet none had the courage to put up the subject, no one had an answer for it anyhow. Tooth bent over the lengthy papers, shuffling through the pile in her arms. Considering the vast collection gathered in North's library, they expected a simple solution to be resolved on the cause, yet so far, they had found nothing to even signify the rapid change. Her eyes grazed over several spells, charms, and explanations of complex rituals that warped her brain to even consider performing. She sighed, tossing them into a cluttered pile that was assigned for what didn't hold the answers they sought. Then just as her arm reached out to grasp the next set, a furry appendage grabbed them first. Bunny shook his head in dismay, toying with his shoulder strap before adding the useless information to the corner.

North sauntered over to the book cases, retrieving anything that seemed even the slightest bit useful. They stacked well above his height as they were arranged about the pair of armchairs. Sandy had taken the one on the left, flipping across thousands of pages trapped in their bindings. He had a concentrated look upon his face, setting the volume on the opposite side he'd obtained it from. North returned to his own, browsing over ancient texts of nearly every language. Pig latin. Spanish. French. However, their knowledge held no appeal and they were set aside with the rest before being replaced with another. The four continued this work for a straight hour, discouraging the helpers whom offered them cookies or hot chocolate to tide them over.

Around the time Aster had felt his left foot fall asleep, his long ears perked and turned. The pages he held crinkled against his firm touch, as the noise caused the others to gaze up from their own research. His nose fidgeted, while his emerald eyes flickered about the room.

"What's wrong, friend?" came the Russian, rising from the comforting plush backing of the chair. The Sandman copied the move, scooting closer to the fuzzy Guardian. Even Tooth, as manic as her intention were, lingered over to the circle forming.

"Something's not right." he murmured, just low enough for the three to catch. As soon as the words began to sink in, a shout bounded from the walls. Eyes gathered upon the wooden stick forgotten in its place, before their senses kicked into overdrive.

**_"Jack!"_** they shouted in unison, racing from the space in a full on sprint.

* * *

**Holy cow! Look how long this one is, longest chapter so far! Still I skipped last week because I was helping out BIG TIME with little middleschoolers in swimming. Yeah, I have talent, it just doesn't happen to be in writing, sorry. Still I passed out last week just when I set up a blank document to write this so...yeah, sorry about that. So consider the lengthy passage my apology for the late addition. Part 5 is done! Tell me if you like this arc since I do but feel like I'm making this to big a deal when it is supposed to be about one shots instead. Should I move it to its own place or...? Let me know, I need you guys' opinions! *Cough* Anyhow, like always...**

**Feel free to rate and review at your own pace.**


	13. One and the Same Pt 6

_Set after the movie._

The workshop was flooded with noise, machines whizzing, yetis tinkering, gears shifting, but none could cover the sheer terror that single voice escalated in gasping breaths. Footsteps followed, pounding steadily toward the source of the incessant shouting. Bunny dug his paws against his long ears, stinging from the advanced senses that rattled his head. No being should have been able to sound like that, so terrified and tormented. It was laced with pain that was far beyond what they could picture. Then...silence.  
Tooth remained shell-shocked, gripping the staff just short of destroying the poor thing. The other Guardians did like wise, unnerved by the oddity of the situation. Sandy mimed a clock above his head, steaming through the twisting hallways. Left, left, right, left. Each turn only brought forth another string of passages in this lengthy labyrinth. The others bustled behind the stream of golden dust, losing ground to the rapid paced elder. After the dangers of first-handedly witnessing the vile acts their enemy could inflict, a burst of sheer determination pivoted him forward.

Black sand coiled about the area, waiting for the chance to spring loose. _Patience, my pets, soon_. The tendrils receded to their roosts lest they be bathed in the aftermath of dream sand that washed carelessly about. Pitch had studied this particular individual for millennia, analyzing the structure of his magnificent abilities in the subject of dreams. In a land disconnected with reality, children had their greatest enjoyment so it was well thought out to properly destroy that aspect or manipulate it to his own accord. Nightmare sand was just the beginning in subjugating fantasies into diabolical weapons of mass destruction. Bright yellow eyes gleamed from the shadows of the beams, inspecting the trailing entourage of heroes jostling behind the high-speeding man. They locked onto a major ingredient in his plan before slinking away back into the cracks and edges of the overhang. He signed for his trusty steed, boarding the fine black beast as stealthily as he dared. The villain snapped the reigns, widening that precocious shark-like smile of his as the thick cocoon of his famous nightmare magic had been secured to his side.

Tooth flapped her wings much like a fully automated machine, fully powered and still pushing for overdrive. They vibrated nearly faster than what could be seen by the naked eye, threatening to slice whatever stood in their way of her baby. She'd been approaching the leader of their pack steadily, and nearly ran smack into him when they finally reached their intended location. The door had been knocked off its hinges by the dream winder (much to North's pleasure), and the golden dreamer swiveled about his flaky head in search. Yet, just as they suspected, the room lay empty and overturned. The dresser was on its side, the placid curtains now torn from their holsters to grace the floor beside the bed sheet. Moonlight shone through the clear glass, chasing off the remainder of shadows still wandering the area for their master.

"He's..he's gone." The fairy gasped, creating a noticeable clunk when her fingers lost grip of the staff. "How could this be? I thought...I-"

"That slim ball, knew we never should have left the kid alone." fumed the rabbit, smashing a fist against the wall as his head sank to the sideways cabinet. He couldn't help feeling some sort of guilt since it'd been his idea to investigate the library while Jack slept. Yet how could he have known that by travelling further away from their responsibility, he had led their enemy in to capture their altered rookie. Again his paw slammed the side, earning miniscule cracks in the plaster.

"Easy Bunny, we can get Jack back-"

"How, North? He got 'im right out from under our noses! _My nose, North!_ There's no tellin' what that creep could be doing to 'im as we speak." A firm hand clamped back on the Australian, more edgy than their motherly figure. The Guardian of Hope peered up into those of Father Christmas' exposing all the guilt and paranoia coursing through his veins.

"Then we not have time to waste worrying, no? We go, we get Jack, and we fix problem. That is what we do; that is what we _Guardians_ do." Though scuffed up a bit by the Russian accent, the words tamed the up in coming anxiety in the remaining trio as each nodded their head one after another. They had a job to do and they sure as hell weren't going to allow some mothball disturb their functioning family. "Now, off to sleigh!" piped the muscular male as his thunderous steps marched back to the exit. He swore after this adventure he would settle down with cookies and milk by the fireplace, but for now, he was intent on rescuing the now human child.

* * *

An entire day had passed in their fruitless searching, sunlight peeking over the rooftops of Burgess' houses while the sound of sleigh bells echoed off into the distance. North whisked the reindeer into a slower pace as their gazes surveyed over the various streets and corner signs. Tulips budded on neighbor's gardens, dandelions awaiting their inevitable scattering, even the sounds of birds chirping to the dawn greeted their ears. Bunny furrowed his dark eyebrows, trying to keep calm despite the death grip against the banister. The season of Hope was in the air along with mulch and fertilizer, but the Guardians were less than eager to welcome the movie cliché outcome. Not a speck of frost lined the windows, no icicles threatening sills, even a giggle and unseen snowball shooting across a yard was missing in their overview. Spring had graced Burgess without a hitch, and it couldn't have been worse.

"This might be worse than we thought." Tooth bumbled, tipped far over the railing for anyone's comfort. Even with her spastic ramblings and constant fidgeting, the female was taking the news better than anticipated. She hadn't broken down into tears nor raved like a maniac for more than ten minutes which wouldn't have aided their investigation in the slightest. But that wasn't to say they hadn't been expecting it, followed by punching out whomever stood within five feet of her (incisors included).

"It help if we have spot to start." North grumbled, now positive their archenemy wouldn't have hidden in such an obvious site. Not that it mattered, they had promised to leave no stone unturned, Burgess just being the beginning in a long list of places. "Perhaps we move to lake next, might find clue."

"Jus' a sec' North, I got an idea." Bunny breathed out, rubbing his chin in thought as the Sandman crossed images above his head. He had to admit when it came to wits, the Man in the Moon had hit it right on the head with Sandy. If the inhibiting factor of speech were different, the group would've been unstoppable since that golden head of his was always spinning plans beside his imagination. "Think you can land down there." The rabbit motioned as far as he could muster, still clutching whatever his paws could dig into, toward a cluster of two-story buildings. In some ways Aster was glad Jack wasn't beside him, otherwise the winter spirit would've had a field day at how petrified the Australian was, especially as they dipped sideways toward the spot earlier mentioned. Yeah, he would never live down that tiny yelp that he swore never should have left his throat.

* * *

**I'm not dead though I'm feeling it since I waited so long. Check out my profile for updates since I'm not repeating myself and look often as One and the Same is likely to move into his own story column, thus I can continue a chapter story as well as one shots here. Unfortunately, that means some deleting, which breaks my heart in a way. But this is becoming to lengthy for my taste and this was originally meant for my simple one shots. Thank you for sticking with me through my tough times and I'll try not to dive off the face of the Earth again. Welcome new followers, favorites, etc. I love each and every one of you. **

**Feel free to rate and review at your own pace.**


End file.
